1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for controlling a Power Distribution Unit (PDU).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Centralized data centers for computer, communications and other electronic equipment have been in use for a number of years. Typical centralized data centers contain numerous racks of equipment that require power, cooling and connections to communication facilities. A Power Distribution Unit (PDU) is a device typically used to distribute power from a power source input to several other devices. In a data center environment, a PDU may be used to supply power to servers, network equipment, or other devices within an enclosure or rack. A large PDU may be used to supply power to large power consuming devices such as cooling equipment or an entire enclosure or rack.